Pokemon: Destiny of the Gods
by Falkyn's Flight
Summary: Amnesia may seem cliche and overused, but that goes out the window when someone has to struggle with it themselves. Krystal has no idea who she is and anytime she thinks back to her past, the sound of screams rings in her ears. She must make a choice, risk discovering the truth about her past or just accept her new life. To make things worse, it feels like she's being followed...
1. Chapter 1

The World Before

"Naraku... Damn you...," Sango collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her mouth as the light left her eyes. Naraku watched impassively while the girl's brother came out of his trance and screamed when he realized what he had done.

Naraku ignored the young man, silencing him permanently and cutting his throat, leaving him bleeding out on the floor. He had lived past his purpose anyway.

"My mistress will not be pleased with you, her command was to let them live," a red-eyed Yokai said from where she stood.

"Then let your mistress do something about it, if she is as powerful as you say she is she could easily revive them," Naraku said sardonically, moving up the dais towards the Yokai. He walked past her, hand brushing the intricate red and white Kimono. The woman seemed to exist in two colours, white and red. She was an albino Kamaitachi, a pure blooded weasel yōkai. If it weren't for the long sickle-like nails that sprouted from her fingers and the delicate red markings that covered her face, no one would have realized that she was not a strangely coloured human woman.

"My mistress is incredibly powerful Naraku. She could even make it that Kikyo returned from the dead. But she will not, for now. Although, with you killing the last her favorites I doubt that she will be inclined to simply remain watching," Izuna said, turning slightly so that Naraku was the one her eyes focused upon, and not the carcasses.

"Well then go-" Naraku cut off, gasping in pain as he felt his body spasm.

Just like that he was standing in a grassy field, staring at the place where he had cut Kikyo down, made her believe that Inuyasha had betrayed her. He could tell, his body felt new. His power was so much weaker than it had been.

And suddenly Izuna stood before him.

"I told you that my mistress was powerful," she said, a smile crawling across her face and exposing her sharp teeth. Naraku waited for her to continue, his mind reeling. When Izuna had first appeared before him, speaking about her incredibly powerful mistress who had taken an interest in him he hadn't believed her fully. He had continued to keep her in his presence as she was powerful on her own and entirely dedicated to him with the exception of occasionally giving strange requests in the benefit of her 'mistress'. For the most part, he was willing to allow her the requests as Izuna was powerful and most of them w ere small and worked along with his plans anyway. Until he found out that Sango, his personal assassin had been sneaking about behind his back and attempting to start a rebellion and free her brother from his thrall. As if the once boy could live without his personal investment. So he killed her, went against one of the few requests that Izuna's unseen mistress had given and now he was here, nearly a century in the past.

He couldn't help but imagine what could happen if he had that power at his beck and call. He would be unstoppable.

"So what does she want from me?" He asked, unable to hide the gleam of interest flickering in his eyes.

* * *

Izuna watched as her small Mistress caressed the orange flower, pale blue eyes taking in the plant with casual interest. She did not understand her mistress's attraction to this particular form, for a woman who could change her form at will she seemed to have a strange attraction to maintain the appearance of a child.

"So what did Naraku say to our proposition Izuna?" Her mistress said, eyes still focused on the flower.

"He accepted, to all our arrangements with the amendment that if he followed the rules and manages to defeat your favourites, then he gets the right to do what he will," Izuna said, watching her mistress carefully. The child looked up one hand still cupped around the flower.

"And what about the addition?"

"As we do not even know who the addition will be that means that she will not be a favourite and he is free to target her," Izuna said. Her mistress nodded and stood, closing her fist around the flower, crushing the blossom in her small fist.

"Than the deal is made," the girl said and faced Izuna. She appeared at most ten years old, with pale skin, black hair and a black kimono, as she watched Izuna, her face changed slightly from its cold expression.

"This should be fun," she said, for once acting just as young as she looked. Izuna nodded before a thought occurred to her.

"Who do you plan to replace Kagome? The girl doesn't exist in this universe,"

"She does," her mistress corrected her, gesturing to another flower. Above the flower a mirror appeared, reflecting an image of a black haired Japanese girl talking to her mother, grandfather and little brother at a dinner table.

"This is Kagome, a regular fifteen-year-old girl. In this world, she is not Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo's soul remains in the void, refusing to reincarnate despite the forces that say she must. The woman is unusually stubborn in this universe." She stroked the mirror, and the image vanished before the mirror melted away into a puddle. Turning back towards Izuna her mistress smiled.

"Otherwise this world would be identical to the original. It is part of the reason that I am so fascinated by it, Izuna. So much hinges on Kikyo reincarnating. Without her reincarnation... Well, you saw what happened, Shipp died with his father. Inuyasha never woke up. Miroku quietly vanished into his hand. Only Sango had a chance and even then it was only as the secret leader of a small rebellion against Naraku. But now... Can you imagine? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all at full strength going against Naraku but this time the Hanyo remembers what it was like to win and has fifty years to prepare for them," the light in her mistresses eyes clearly expressed how passionate she was about this. She would not be bored for years, too fascinated with watching either Naraku or trying to decide who she should choose as the fifth member, the girl who would replace Kagome on the team. Personally Izuna could already tell her mistress was getting too excited about it. All she needed to do was get some girl with Miko powers to pull the jewel back into the world of the living and release Inuyasha from the tree. It didn't take all that much thought. This girl was completely expendable, and she would never be able to replace Kagome. Kagome's purification ability was unmatched, not even her previous incarnation had been able to purify tainted objects as effortlessly.

"Perhaps you are getting too involved in this world," Izuna warned, "there are thousands of other worlds to look into, some much more drastically different,"

"But that is what is fascinating about this one. It is so different, but there was only one change. Izuna, I intend that it will keep me entertained for centuries, the only problem is choosing a girl who will be able to create a proper challenge for Naraku. Otherwise, it will be too easy for him, and this world will remain uninteresting," as if a thought had occurred to her mistress the woman turned away from Izuna and to another flower.

The flower was surrounded by a fence, clearly identifying it as special among the entire garden. It was a rose, deep red and full of petals, a perfectly ordinary rose in appearance. Izuna blanched when she saw the focus of her mistresses attentions.

"Mistress, you cannot be serious, I know you wish to challenge Naraku but men and women from that world can be volatile, and they are not as adept to change as their counterparts from other worlds-"

"I think that I will, it could not be hard to find a girl from this world who is adaptable, and if I take her from this world she will have an added advantage that I can use, give Naraku a run for his money if you will," Izuna's mistress said frankly. Sighing, Izuna nodded. When her mistress set her mind on something, it was impossible to force her to change her mind.

As Izuna walked away, her mistress turned back to the fenced rose.

"I'm looking for a girl with Miko powers," she murmured, stepping closer to a pool of water. Watching as it moved up above the flower before turning into a mirror.

"She has to be close to Inuyasha's age, fourteen to sixteen... And I want someone who is adaptable and a fighter... And I want her to have some knowledge of what she will be getting into," she continued to mutter, ignoring the ridiculously long list of faces. When there was a population of over seven billion, there would always be far too many faces to choose from. Even with her multiple additions to lower the count, there were still a little over a few thousand faces.

"Make it a girl who already knows how to fight, who can protect herself, and is willing to defend herself," still too many although the number had dropped drastically. Not many people would be okay with severely injuring or killing their attacker. If the girl she chose was already willing to do that it was one more lesson, she wouldn't have to learn. The girl was going to have enough difficulty with cultural changes. She didn't need to be dealing with learning how to fight and survive on top of that.

Time passed, decades of it, scanning through the selection of girls. It was interesting and kept her mind occupied. When she tired of it, she would glance over into the world that was her main focus and watch Naraku making his plans. He was working hard to make sure of his victory, which meant that she better choose his main challenger soon.

Then, when the time was only years from running out she found her. A girl, sixteen years old who just seemed perfect for the job. When her gut told her something this strongly Izuna's mistress and goddess of this plane of existence, knew to follow it.

Her name was Andrea Mckinnon, a military brat from the U.S. The girl had been training since she was six years old so that she would join the military, just like her father. Andrea was plain in appearance, a blond pixie cut, hazel-gray eyes, five foot five, and a slim but muscular build.

Smiling the goddess selected the girl, a life-sized image appearing before her.

"Only one change, her native language needs to be Japanese," she said, pacing around the image with interest. A feral smile crossed her face.

"This is going to be lots and lots of fun,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Kenta and Oak_

Krystal woke the next morning with a Charmander sprawled over her face. For a split second, she could feel the comfort of several large Pokemon sleeping close beside her.

She pushed Impact off her face before the screaming would start again. Sitting up, and rubbing a hand over her face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Impact groaned as he rolled back onto his stomach, curling himself into the blankets to keep himself at a comfortable temperature.

"We need to go out and get some training done. It won't do you any good to stay like this..." She trailed off, unsure of what she was going to say. Impact sighed and uncurled before looking up at her with his wide blue eyes.

"While I'm thinking about it do you know what you want to do? Do you want to be a ranger or a breeder... any idea at all?" He asked. Krystal shrugged in response.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I only have a day of actual life experience to go off of. I'll have to take a look at some of the careers later, but no matter what I choose, you are free to say you don't want to do it." Krystal quickly added. Impact snorted.

"I said earlier I'd stick with you, besides a lot of Pokemon have to deal with a trainer who does things they don't like. I'd rather stick with someone I like in a situation I don't than the other way around."

Krystal smiled at Impact warmly.

"You are surprisingly wise for your age..." she hummed before shaking herself.

"Well, we need to get going," She stated, standing. She had slept in her clothes last night, Instead,so there was no need to spend time changing in and out. It was a habit that many trainers had, especially those who traveled. Impact shrugged, hopping off the bed with a dull thud. He was heavier than he looked... could it be that he was close to evolving? The two of them had worked together last night, and he already had managed to throw several small blasts of fire. Perhaps he had been stronger when they had met than she had thought.

The strangest part of last night was how easily she fell into a familiar routine. They worked on running, strength and generalized skills that she could join him on. Later they had worked on his particular powers, and both had been surprised by how well she had been able to explain how to make fire to him. Neither of them had said a word about it, but they both were well aware that she must have worked with at least one fire type before.

She didn't like the pain that came with trying to remember. It was nice to realize that she had the chance for a completely clean slate... except she really didn't. Her history was still here, in her habits, in her preferences, in the way she acted. All she was missing was the memories that went with her traits.

"Are you trying to remember?" Impact asked, noticing the vacancy of her expression. Krystal forced a smile.

"Sort of... it's just... I don't know every time I hear my own screams like I'm being tortured... and I," She shuddered.

"I don't want to hear them. I don't want to remember that but I... there's..."

"You still want to remember the good parts?" He asked, leaning back against a tree stump. Krystal sighed.

"I'm more scared that there won't _be_ any good parts when I do remember," she admitted softly, taking a seat beside the Charmander.

"Every life has something good in it. At the very least you met me," he pointed out, scratching his skin. Blinking Krystal leaned forward, noticing that his orange skin was beginning to peel, revealing a red patch underneath.

"You're growing faster than I thought you would," She pointed out, feeling a pang of guilt and relief that the conversation had moved past her history. Impact preened at the words.

"Of course, I am, I'm incredibly talented after all."

"And modest," Krystal added with a grin. Impact stuck out his tongue in a juvenile response, causing her to giggle.

"Um, excuse me?" Krystal looked up, shooting to her feet in surprise when she saw a young man standing in front of her. He was a few years older than she was instinct telling her that he was most likely close to twenty years old with black hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and a green vest overtop.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you," he added as Krystal regained her breath and slowly calmed down her pounding heart.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" She asked. The young man grimaced.

"I was just wondering if you've seen an old man wander by here. He's a little senile, tends to forget names the second he hears them... And genders..."

Krystal couldn't help it, she laughed.

"He mixes up genders?"

"No, not exactly it just every five minutes he asks what gender you are and then your name... He's my great-grandfather. My name's Kenta."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him, but I'll let you know if I see him," Krystal admitted, trying to keep herself from laughing further.

"Thanks. At least he has a Pokemon, but it is still young..." Kenta wandered away, still muttering to himself.

"Well, that was weird." Impact stated, standing and stretching. Krystal nodded, why had she reacted so quickly? She had been startled but at the same time, she had also felt like she was ready to attack him or shout for Impact to do so.

Just another reason to worry about what her past might entail.

A clawed paw touched her knee, causing Krystal to look down. Impact was looking up at her, compassion radiating from his blue eyes.

"Right." She muttered shakily and brought herself back to the moment at hand, "we need to get going."

She didn't want to think about her past at the moment. Instead, she turned her thoughts to traveling. There were two roads leading out of the town they were in currently, one leading in the direction she had come from which was to the south of the town. The second route leads west, out into unknown territory.

Although it might be wise to purchase a map and discover exactly where she was before, she went somewhere unknown.

"Hellooo!" Krystal jumped, the same urge to suddenly attack rushing through her. That was until she saw the man before her. He was an elderly gentleman, with white hair and wearing a lab coat. His face was covered in wrinkles, and his dark brown eyes seemed unusually pale. An exhausted Chikorita trailed behind him, panting heavily.

"Oh! Oh! A new trainer?" He asked taking in the appearance of Impact. Krystal stared, suddenly remembering Kenta and his search for his missing great-grandfather. This was probably that man.

"Um, sir-"

"Well then! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! I'm Professor Oak-"

"Sir, are you Kenta's-"

"And this is what we call a Pokemon!" He gestured excitedly at the Chikorita, who had flopped over onto the ground. Looking up the exhausted Pokemon took in Krystal with red eyes.

"Just listen to him... It will be over faster." He muttered, panting. Krystal glanced down at Impact who seemed torn between laughing at or feeling sorry for the Chikorita.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"... A girl?" Krystal winced, her reply wasn't supposed to sound like a question, but the question had unnerved her.

"Great! What is your name?"

"Krystal..." She added. There was a strange sound. Looking down, she saw that Impact had made his decision and was rolling across the grass laughing so hard tears rolled down his snout.

"Some help you are," she told the Charmander, who just howled and tried to breathe.

"Great!" Oak cried, dragging Krystal's attention back to the old man.

"Grandpa!" Krystal turned, Kenta was running towards her, focused on his grandfather.

"This is my grandson! What's his name again...?" The old man suddenly looked very confused as he stared at Kenta.

"I am so, so sorry for this," Kenta apologized, carefully taking his grandfather's arm.

"It's okay... I'm glad you found him." She replied, trying not to look uncomfortable with the situation. Kenta nodded before glancing over at the Chikorita.

"You're free Thomas, thank for watching him," the Chikorita, Thomas perked up at Kenta's words.

"Oh, thank the gods," he murmured closing his eyes as Kenta and his great-grandfather walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Krystal turned to Impact, who was panting on the ground from his laughing fit.

"That was weird," she sighed, leaning down and picking up Impact.

"I'm beginning to think you're a weird magnet," Impact pointed out, breathing normally again. ,

"How do those magnets work?" Impact and Krystal turned their heads to see Thomas standing and looking at them curiously.

"They attract weirdness," Impact replied frankly.

"Huh, well, I'm Thomas, as you probably heard..."

"I did," Krystal agreed, shocking the Chikorita. He stared up at her for a moment before finally speaking.

"You understand me?" When Krystal and Impact nodded his eyes widened.

"Wow, just like Kenta!" He proclaimed excitedly. Krystal's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kenta can talk to Pokemon too?" She asked, suddenly wishing that she had talked to the young man more than she had. If he could too then maybe there was a chance that he would know why they could speak to Pokemon.

"Yep... actually would you mind if I come with you? I'm technically Oak's but since his family is sending him to a home and those places don't allow Pokemon..." Thomas trailed off, looking miserable.

"I'm not going to say no," Krystal told him firmly. Grinning Thomas lunged at her, almost knocking Krystal over in his exuberance.

"Thank you! I don't know how to be a wild Pokemon! But Kenta's mom wouldn't let me stay-"

"It's okay, calm down," Krystal laughed, gently cutting Thomas off from his explosion of excitement. Looking up at the sky Krystal allowed herself to smile. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

"So you don't know anything about yourself, yikes," Thomas said, as they walked. He had proved to be quite a handy person to have around. He knew the geography of not only this region, Johto, but that of several other regions.

"Pretty much, but maybe there's something you can help me with? I mean, after all, Kenta can talk to Pokemon just like I can right? When did that start? How did he find out?" Krystal asked.

"Well I'm not an expert when it comes to Kenta, but he told me that he could talk to Pokemon as soon as he was old enough to talk and that it came naturally to him. He told people when he was little, but no one believed him, so he stopped. Apparently it was lonely though so as soon as he turned ten he left and became a trainer. He had to come back last year because Oak was getting worse and his family needed all the support they could get. He'll be able to get back to training soon though now that Oak is going to a home."

"I wonder if I could talk to Pokemon that early too..." Krystal muttered. A light breeze caught her hair, bringing her attention back to taming the wild blue strands.

"From what I've heard, that's normal if you can talk Pokemon you do so from the beginning. Otherwise, you don't at all," Thomas pointed out. Impact hummed thoughtfully.

"I suppose that makes sense... what did his parents think?" Impact asked.

"Parent, he only has a mother, we don't know anything about the father either. Kenta never even met him," Thomas corrected. Pain lanced through Krystal's head at that statement. The screaming returned but this time, if she pushed past it, she could feel the familiarity.

"Krystal!" She jerked out of the vague memory and looked down at the two Pokemon.

"Sorry, I just... I think I... I think I only had a mother as well." Saying it felt right but the memory that had connected her to that had vanished again behind the screams of pain.

"Huh, you and Kenta seem to have a lot in common..." Impact commented, inspecting his growing claws.

"I suppose we do..." Krystal agreed thoughtfully.

As they passed a shop window, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She stopped.

It was the first time that she had seen her own face. Shoulder length, deep blue hair waved freely in the slight breeze. It was a mess as it hadn't been combed since at least waking up the day before. Her face was lean and angular. The face of someone who was used to eating only enough to keep themselves sustained and then working for hours. An experienced trainers face. Her eyes were an amber brown, pale but with distinct hints of red. She had thin lips, a high ridged nose and a large circular scar on her left cheek. She wasn't pretty, but the words fierce or intense could fit.

How Impact thought that she was a Krystal was beyond her.

"Krystal?" She glanced back to the two Pokemon before smiling and glancing back to the window.

Her smile softened her face and made her fierce features a great deal more pleasant.

"Alright, let's head out. Route 36 right?" The grass type nodded in response to her words.

She turned away from the window and focused on getting out of town with the Pokemon accompanying her.

Her life was just going to get even stranger from here on, wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is now up and out. Curious to see what you all think. For those who didn't notice I have made a change in the focus of the story, and she will be trying to find out about her past, but first she must get past the pain and fear that goes with it.

Anyway let me know what you thought of the second chapter.

Princess Kassie Out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Heaven_

Route 36 was pleasant enough, warm sunlight filtered gently upon the green grass. Krystal walked along the dirt road, admiring the scenery and being followed by Thomas and Impact.

"Hey you!" A boy about half her age sprung out from behind a tree to confront her, causing both Krystal and her companions to jump in surprise.

"You look like a tough trainer! Battle me!" He declared. Krystal took him in for a moment before grinning.

"Sure. Thomas, Impact, you two up to it?" She asked. Both Pokemon grinned and came to stand beside her. Inside she couldn't help but snicker. _This should be a shoe-in, what is that boy going to do? Put me against his 'prize-winning caterpie and top percentage rattata'?_ She thought. The boy did match that type of person. He wore a beige vest, shorts, a wide brimmed hat and he even carried a small butterfly net. Why he was carrying that was beyond her as it would barely be large enough to catch a caterpie, let alone a larger bug Pokemon. The boy laughed and tossed his first Pokeball, not seeming to realize that he was most likely outmatched.

"Go Skunky!" He cried, eyes gleaming. Krystal stared in shock. He had a skunky, great, she hadn't been expecting that. _That is what happens when you underestimate your opponents,_ she told herself sourly.

"Impact-"

"I've got it!" Thomas cried, shooting forward excitedly, the leaf on his head glowing. Dozens of smaller leaves branched off from him, shooting forward and slamming into the poison type. It winced than spat thick globules of purple goop at Thomas who screamed in pain as they struck him. Impact, realizing that Thomas wouldn't be able to continue, lunged forward, striking the Skunky several times with his claws and spitting fire the entire time. While Impact went at the skunky, its trainer desperately yelling orders. Krystal's heart lurched, panicking as screams, these not her own, echoing in her head. Krystal poured an antidote down Thomas's throat, trying to keep her hand steady. He gasped shaking but appearing somewhat healthier.

"Thanks,"

"What gave you the idea that you could face a skunky? You have a disadvantage against poison," Krystal pointed out. She was shaking, she shouldn't have been, she had been fine when just training them but the second she was put into a real battle... what had happened to her? She had fallen apart.

"Hey you! If you don't get your Charmander under control, I'll call the police!" The boy snarled, withdrawing his skunky back into the Pokeball. Krystal stood.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault," she quickly explained. She had been so confident before.

"Do you want to continue?" She tried, the trainer snorted in response.

"You've got to be kidding. Not a chance," with that he turned and walked away.

Impact huffed, turning around.

"Sore loser, he couldn't handle the fact that a Pokemon on its own could defeat him," He grinned wickedly before his eyes settled on Krystal and the smile dropped from his expression.

"What is it?"

Krystal ignored Impacts question and moved to the side of the road, sitting down and placing her head in her hands. The sun suddenly didn't feel so warm. She felt sick to her stomach, her head ached. Why was she reacting this way? Fighting Pokemon was natural, they kept people safe, they kept the environment clean, and they loved battling. So why did the thought of fighting anything more challenging than a wild Pokemon fill her with fear?

"Krystal are you alright?" She jerked. Impact and Thomas were both watching her carefully, worry and compassion clear in their eyes.

"I'm... I'm okay," she lied. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell them that she was scared of battling. A trainer who was scared of battling was like a butterfree without wings, sad and just waiting to die.

"Really? You don't look it," Thomas stated coming up to sit beside her. Krystal sighed deeply.

"I... I can't talk about it. Not yet anyway," she decided. Thomas glanced at Impact, waiting for her starter's opinion but the Charmander just nodded.

"Okay, but we're here for you when you can," he added.

"I know," taking a deep breath, Krystal stood and began to continue walking down the route. She tried to ignore the quiet conversation going on between Impact and Thomas. They were talking about her and her strange reaction, acting as if Thomas had been critically injured instead of just poisoned. She turned her attention elsewhere, listening to that conversation was rude, and she still had to figure out why she had reacted that way. Could it have to do with losing her memory? She could distinctly remember the phantom warmth that had surrounded her when she had woken up. Perhaps she had been a trainer before, it was highly likely, and if she was then what had happened to her last team? Could... could they have died?

It made sense, horrible and gut-wrenching as it was, it made sense. No memory because of either slamming her head against something or trauma, having no pokeballs on her person and yet instinct telling her that she knew how to battle, and the fear of fighting which was bread and butter for any trainer.

She didn't want to think about it, but if that was true, that meant that anyone who would be looking for her would assume her dead. If a trainer's whole team were found slaughtered, the police would just assume that the trainer also died. That meant that she couldn't search the missing posters to find her own face. Everyone she knew before would assume that she was dead. Strangely that thought was the one that caught her attention the most. She might have friends and family who believed her dead and were grieving. She had to find them, she couldn't imagine the pain they were going through.

A small bridge caught her attention, there was a small but swift flowing river running under the cheery little bridge. The river itself couldn't have come more than waist high to her. A boy was leaning over the edge watching the water with a strange amount of intensity. Walking up Krystal glanced over the edge only for her face to pale. Without question, she launched herself into the water. The small yellow pokemon wailed, panic causing it to electrify the water around it, sending painful zaps into Krystal's skin. She grit her teeth and kept going, finally picking up the frantic pichu and all but wrapping it in her shirt. She was up to her waist in fast moving water and the current was attempting to pull her along, it was a surprise that the little pichu had even managed to stay close to the spot that it had been thrown into.

"It's okay, I've got you, you're not going to drown," Krystal comforted, wincing as another small jolt of electricity coursed through her body. The pichu was beginning to calm down, but Krystal wasn't done. She slogged to the shore, eyes burning in hatred only to discover the boy who had been watching the pichu drown was trapped between two very angry pokemon. Impact was smoking at the nose and mouth while Thomas's red eyes glittered in promised pain.

"Did you do this?" Krystal snarled, stepping towards the boy. He was old enough to know better, he couldn't have been more than ten or eleven, and he was clearly terrified. He started stammering about a joke, but Krystal wasn't having any of it.

"Let me make one thing very clear," she said in a cold, dead voice, "if you hurt another pokemon in any way, the gods themselves will not be able to save you in time. Is that understood?" The boy nodded and then bolted back towards town. Sighing deeply, Krystal turned back to the pichu.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the pichu replied in a soft female voice. Krystal smiled as she sat down to face the little electric type.

"I'm sorry he did that, my name is Krystal, what is yours?"

"Heaven," the pichu replied, shifting uncomfortably and wringing her paws.

"Heaven, that's a nice name," Heaven looked up in shock at Krystal's words but before she could ask Impact cut her off.

"Krystal can talk to pokemon, don't know why or how," he said, before looking the pichu up and down.

"So do you have anywhere to go?" Heaven shook her head before looking up, warm brown eyes meeting Krystal's.

"Can I go with you? I mean, as long as I'm not a bother..." She trailed off looking up at Krystal nervously.

"Of course," the blue haired girl replied with a smile.

"So now what?" Thomas asked, looking around the route.

"We find another trainer, I need to get used to fighting trainers, if I can't I might as well give up while I'm ahead," Krystal said, turning the topic back to the main problem. Heaven tilted her head curiously, but didn't ask the question that was most likely running around her head.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Thomas cried, red eyes almost glowing in anticipation, head twisting as he tried to look for another trainer.

"There's no one else close by, I'd suggest walking a little ways," Impact said, shaking his head at Thomas's excitement.

"That sounds good," Krystal agreed, leaning down and picking up Heaven, to the surprise of the pichu in question. Heaven's ears twitched as she carefully took her spot on Krystal's shoulder.

"I think I hear a few people further down," she added, before nervously glancing at Krystal.

"Do I have to fight?"

"Not if you don't want to," Krystal quickly told her, "I'm not going to force anyone to fight if they don't want to,"

Heaven nodded thoughtfully. Krystal, smiling a little picked up her pace, going around the next bend in the path, eyes alert for trainers. There was one sitting on a tree stump. He wore a sweat-soaked wife beater, grey slacks, and a pair of worn runners that at one point might have been white but were now strained grey and brown. His black hair was long and pulled into a small ponytail in the back, and a pidgeot rested beside him, carefully preening. Krystal frowned, he wouldn't make a good trainer to challenge. The fact he had a pidgeot suggested that he was a great deal stronger than she was at the moment. Challenging him was setting herself up for a bad time. Still, she could ask if he had some younger pokemon or knew if there were any trainers nearby who were closer to her level.

"Hello!" She called, Thomas and Impact following her as she approached the stranger, "I-"

She didn't manage to finish the sentence.

The stranger looked up and pain shot through her head like a bullet. The screams wailed in her head, and she nearly collapsed to the ground. The stranger on his part bolted upright, blue eyes wide as he stared at her. His face drained of all colour and in an instant, he recalled the pidgeot and was running away as fast as he could manage. The second he disappeared from view the pain in her head subsided. Moaning, Krystal stared at the spot the stranger had been sitting. Had he gone for help? Should she even leave now? She was baffled, why had there been so much pain for someone she had never seen before... unless she had seen him. Could they have known each other? It didn't make sense that he would have reacted that way if they had though. She honestly didn't understand this at all.

"Well that was rude," Thomas muttered, staring at the spot where the stranger had vanished, "honestly, what was up with him?"

"I don't know. Are you okay Krystal? You just suddenly collapsed, I was really worried about you," Impact added, turning to Krystal.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think," she replied, taking a deep breath. Why had this happened to her? What had happened to leave her without any memories of her life? She shook her head, these questions would be eventually answered but not now.

"Come on, let's go and find a trainer who will battle us," she decided, picking up her pace.

Several hours later, Krystal lay on the soft grass, staring up into the bruising sky. Beside her, Heaven, Impact and Thomas lay. They had managed five battles with other trainers, and slowly her fear trickled away. She was still anxious, but she had little doubt that in a few more days that anxiety would be low enough that she would be able to challenge her first gym. In all fairness, though, she was more interested in seeing if the gym leader would recognize her. If he did than she could ask him or her questions about herself. If not, than at least she would have the confidence in defeating a gym leader.

She glanced over at the large blue tent that sat waiting for the four of them. Dinner had already been eaten, and it was getting close to the time that they should go to sleep. She wasn't tired though. So much had happened today, it was hard to realize that so little time could contain so many events.

"Well I'm going to sleep," Impact decided, sitting up and moving towards the tent. Krystal remained laying on the ground while the other two pokemon joined the fire type in crawling into the tent. The tent was large, big enough for two six foot tall pokemon to fit in as well as Krystal herself. Eventually, Krystal sighed and sat up. She might as well join her team in the tent, the last thing she wanted was to get attacked by a wild pokemon.

Standing she walked into the tent, zipping up the door once inside she turned and couldn't help the smile flitting across her face. Heaven was snuggled up into a small ball on the pillow of her sleeping bag while Impact and Thomas, showing a surprising trust in each other for a grass and fire type, lay curled next to each other. How they had fallen asleep so quickly was beyond her understanding, but she couldn't deny it was adorable. Still smiling to herself she gently moved Heaven and slid into the sleeping bag, placing the pichu on the pillow next to her head. Allowing her face to relax Krystal closed her eyes, not noticing the small white tag on the inside of the tent reading 'property of E. C.'

* * *

They met in secret. Three of them in total, two females, one male.

"Forgive me for taking so long," the first female said, "but we all know that if my husband suspects even the slightest hint of treachery before we are ready-"

"We know mother, be calm, nothing has gone wrong yet," the male said, cutting the eldest woman off.

"Other than the girl surviving," the other female added, her voice sparkling like a chime.

"We do not necessarily know if she will cause problems or if her survival will benefit us," the mother added gently.

"She's already caused an uproar, some wish to know why their progeny didn't survive, others want to kill her and any others that may survive. This chaos. Unfortunately is exactly what we need for the plan to succeed," the male agreed before adding, "I am curious to see how my own would react, would she survive or die? Especially as I too am very strong,"

"Do not get your hopes up, I have lost children that way as well, and we all know that I am the strongest in this group," the mother added. Her voice cracked at the mention of her children who had passed away, and her thoughts wandered to the ones who were still alive.

"Forgive me, mother, I was just wondering, you know that I do not respond to the death of any living thing very well, as necessary as it may be," the male said.

"Your mother and I both know that you are a gentle soul, there is little wrong with that" the other female spoke again after her long moment of silence.

"Perhaps so, but I may have been able to save lives if I had just spoken up," he disagreed.

"Your father would never have allowed it, you may have spoken, but nothing would have changed, other than his suspicions growing. My husband is stubborn, he won't accept his mistakes and once he makes a decree he never backs down on it," the mother snapped.

They were all silent for a moment.

"We will have to finish this conversation later as I must return. I'm working towards convincing my husband of joining our cause. As the survivor is his child, I believe that we have a good chance at doing so... What name is she going by now? I cannot remember," the second female asked.

"She now calls herself Krystal," the mother said as the three parted ways.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update the newest chapter. My life has been insane these last few weeks. To make it worse, I keep having all these inspirations that distract me from the stories that I should be writing as they are already up on . Oh well, let me know what you think about this chapter. Who are these strangers? What do they know about Krystal? Who is this father who seems to be causing more trouble than he is worth and most importantly who is this stranger who ran away from Krystal earlier and does he know her?


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny of The Gods

Chapter 4

Hi, I know it's been a while since I've touched . Just letting you all know I'm not dead, I've been going through a lot in the last bit of 2016 and I hope that I'll be able to update more consistently now that most of that crap has lightened up and left me alone. Again I apologize, it's just been a lot to deal with. To give you an idea I have discovered I'm Asexual, I left my major religion which my entire family is part of (with the exception of my little sister), changed majors for university, and am now trying to deal with my anxiety (which isn't new but still causes problems). Thank you all for your patience and continued support.

-Falkyn's Flight

* * *

"So where are we going?" Heaven asked, perched precariously on Krystal's shoulder.

"Azela town, I'm going there for my first gym badge, well, not necessarily the first but the first I remember. And hopefully Bugsy will recognize me as a past challenger. It's a small chance but I need to try. If he fought me before he'll know my real name and trainer registration number,"

"I want to say that's too easy," Thomas said quietly, before grabbing a mouthful of leaves from a nearby plant and swallowing them. The expression that crossed Impact's face was priceless.

"What?" Thomas asked, noticing the expression on Impact's face almost immediately.

"You... just ate a plant..."

"So?"

"Isn't that cannibalism!" Impact nearly screamed, "I mean, you're a plant, that was a plant, and don't plants eat sunlight, not other plants?!" Krystal couldn't help herself, she giggled as Thomas sent the fire type a disbelieving stare.

"Yes, we do 'eat sun' though really it's photosynthesis, but that's not enough to sustain a pokemon. We move around and use up too much energy to survive off just sunshine and water."

"You know quite a lot about this," Krystal said, curiosity taking over.

"I should, the professor used to blabber on about it for hours," Thomas replied with a cheeky grin. Impact meanwhile was shaking his head. Krystal smiled to herself, when suddenly Heaven lifted her nose into the air.

"Does anyone else smell that?" She asked. The others stopped and even Krystal froze.

"Smoke, maybe a campfire?" Thomas suggested. Kyrstal looked all around only for her eyes to widen.

"Not a campfire," she snapped and began running. Thomas and Impact quickly took off after to her, shouting questions but she didn't have time to answer. There had been smoke in the sky, the dark billowing kind that only came when there was a disaster.

She sprinted, aware that she was still two miles away from the city, but also aware that she just had to get there. She wasn't sure why other than her chances of finding out who she was might be going up in smoke just as surely as anything else.

The sound of sirens was the only thing that slowed her down. Turning she saw a motorcycle come speeding up, lights on the handlebars flashing as the cop slowed his bike. He was dressed in a full police uniform. He was rather plain looking, brown eyes and hair, nothing of interest.

"What are you doing?" A cop asked, glaring at her, "there's a mandatory evacuation, no one is allowed near Azela town,"

"Is it because of the fire? I need to get there, please," Krystal said. The officer seemed to falter at her words.

"I'm a pokemon trainer," she tried but he shook his head.

"Unless you have a water type and at least three badges you can't go near the town, I'm sorry miss," he gave her a look that was supposed to be kindly but came off more as pity.

"I recommend you leave the forest as well, we don't know how far this fire will spread, it's a bad one,"

With that he turned his motorcycle back on and drove off down the road. Krystal stared after him, eyes wide. One hand twitched as if wanting to grab a pokeball that was no longer there.

A few seconds later it began raining, even though there were no clouds in the sky.

"Rain dance," Krystal muttered, recalling Impact into his pokeball automatically. Rain wouldn't normally hurt a fire-type but she didn't want to risk it as the rain itself was Pokemon-created.

"Let's go," she stated and set off through the forest towards the burning town. Thomas faltered for only a second before following her.

"Should we really go? I mean we aren't strong enough, and none of us are water-types anyway," Heaven said, nervously twitching her large ears.

"I can't let this opportunity just go, I have to try," Krystal explained, ignoring both trees and tall grass as she ran, "I need to know who I am,"

Azela town was in ruins.

By the time Krystal and her companions made it to the old town the fire was under control and the rain had to stopped but many buildings were smoking rubble and others were partially deformed. Several dozen strong water types and more slowpoke than Krystal could count were spitting out any remainders of the fire.

Near the centre of town was where the gym used to be a short trainer with lavender hair and wearing all green sat surrounded by a horde of bug types. Two police officers were questioning him. Beside him a girl with an Umbreon sat comforting him.

"Is that Bugsy?" Thomas asked, gesturing to the boy with one leg. Krystal bit her lip, trying to remember but only coming up with a blank.

"Maybe, I think so... we should go and ask anyway,"

"I'm not liking this doubt," Impact muttered but followed her as she approached.

"Um hi, are you Bugsy?" she asked. The boy looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked. One of the officers coughed, dragging Bugsy's attention back towards him.

"We don't have time for some girl looking for a gym badge," the other officer snapped, "you can challenge Bugsy after Azela town's been cleaned up,"

"Pen, can you help her?" Bugsy asked. The girl with the umbreon nodded, her distinct features drawing in Krystal's attention. Her skin had a slight grey tone and her eyes were a deep red, her hair was black and just by looking at her, Krystal felt drawn in, like there was something familiar about the girl. Just like that she was thrust into memory.

 _Blurry faces surrounded her, she was standing in a forest in some sort of camp. Tents were pitched up all over the place and a wide variety of pokemon wandered about with their trainers. Suddenly she felt her stomach fall out from under her as another person, this one also with a blurry face approached._

" _Where is he?" Krystal heard her distorted voice ask, then slowly become more panicked._

" _I'm sorry" the name he called fizzled in her mind as she tried to comprehend it, "they got him. I couldn't do anything,"_

 _The sound of her own scream tore through her heart_

"Um, hi, my name's Rey, and you are?" Krystal jerked away, shocked. What was that? What had she just seen and why did it feel like her heart was breaking?

"Krystal," Krystal replied, taking the girl's offered hand. Was her hand shaking? It felt like it was vibrating. Rey glanced down at the hand and then pulled away.

"Are you okay? You're shaking like a- are you crying?" Krystal stared at her and lifted one hand to a spot under her eye. The warm dampness of a tear gently coated her finger.

"What happened?" she asked, glancing down to her pokemon. Heaven tugged at her ear, not saying a word but not needing too. Rey frowned.

"I don't know you suddenly spaced off and started shaking and crying, did something happen?" Krystal shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"No, nothing, just what happened here, with the fire?" Pen didn't look like she fully believed Krystal's words but answered, watching Krystal suspiciously.

"Bugsy got a couple of bug type eggs from Kalos and Unova, but unfortunately there was one that had a fire type bug in it. It got confused and set the entire place on fire. No one was hurt, but there's a lot of damage. I think this is the first time I'm actually thankful for all the slowpoke here. So, what brings you to Azela town?" Krystal took a breath, still feeling shaky. What had that vision been? One of her past? If so what did it mean?

"I'm trying to remember who I am, I was hoping I would have previously challenged Bugsy and he might remember me," Krystal explained. Rey looked her up and down before shrugging.

"Well Bugsy's a good friend of mine, but just because I don't recognize you doesn't mean anything. We'll talk to him after the police are done, until then would you like to battle?" Krystal stiffened for a second before breathing out deeply and nodding. She had to get over this fear of battling, it would only cause problems for her in the future if she didn't. Besides, she was slowly getting better. Rey grinning, unaware of the panic running amok inside Krystal's head.

"Great! Let's get going then!"

* * *

He breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. It couldn't be, it couldn't have been her spirit. What did she want with him? She was dead, why wouldn't she just leave him to his grief?

"Kemon was that-"

"Her spirit, yeah," Kemon replied to Strike, running his finger's through the pidgeot's feathers.

"I didn't sense a spirit," Crowl said, stretching his purple hands. The Gengar shook his head and turned to Kemon.

"As a ghost-type I can sense spirits, it's our job to guide spirits to Giratina's realm. My point is that I didn't sense one," he explained. Kemon just stared at him.

"No, I saw them take her, she should be dead... no one ever survives that. She has to be dead, she- I can't-" He grabbed his hair, fingers pulling at the black strands.

"Whoa, Kemon, wait, calm down," Crowl said, waving his hands.

"Don't you want her to have survived?" Bella asked, stretching out her claws slipping through her yellow paws.

"But why her? Why not Marie, Angelo, Kris, Adrien, or the hundreds of others who they've taken and killed?" He shook his head, wiping away the dampness at his eyes.

"Besides, after what they do there's nothing left..."

* * *

The three of them once again met.

"Any luck so far?" The mother asked tilting her head towards the other female. The female with the chiming voice replied.

"Not yet, he admitted he has a soft spot for the girl now called Krystal, but unfortunately he believes he owes her nothing and the feeling is not shared with his other children," she chimed sadly, looking away from the other two. The mother sighed.

"I always feared that my sons would not see the point in my treachery, will he turn on us?"

"No, I was careful, he didn't know the reason why I was asking," the chiming voice replied. There was a long moment of silence before she added, "but not all your sons agree with this. I was approached by your youngest, he desires to see an end to the deaths, just as we do,"

"My youngest? I didn't expect him to see what I see, but I suppose my husband's dislike for him would allow him to look at the world differently. He was always the black Mareep of the family," the mother mused. After a moment she chuckled.

"Well then, that makes us four,"


End file.
